Sea of Jealousy
by Natalia173
Summary: *Sequel to Beautiful Eyes**Revised* Aqualad comes to visit, and sets his sights on Starfire.
1. A Visitor

This is a sequel to Beautiful Eyes and it's next on the chopping block for revisions. I remember seeing an Aqualad episode and thinking this up. Keep in mind, this was written a long time ago, probably only a season or two into the series. It's probably not going to conform to a lot of the things that happened later on because I didn't watch later on. I'm not updating it to match the series, just updating it to have better grammar and being slightly more cohesive.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all.

**ooOOoo**

Starfire stood in the kitchen chopping up vegetables. She had learned by now, after so many years on this planet, what things should and shouldn't be eaten. The thought of combining foods though, constantly stirred her curiosity. In the past few months she had become quite a talented cook and prepared most of the meals for those in the tower. It was either her or everyone would have been eating all tofu all the time.

Suddenly a hand reached over her shoulder and plucked a red pepper off the cutting board. She turned to see Robin popping the pepper into his mouth, licking the remnants off his fingers and smiling. He leaned down and caught her lips with his.

"Delicious," he said when he lifted his head.

"Really?" she questioned. "I thought the peppers were a little over ripe."

"I wasn't talking about the food, Star," he told her. She blushed profusely as she realized his meaning. He kissed her again. "You're cute when you blush."

Robin and she had been dating since her accident three years ago. They had been trying to stop bank robbers when the roof was blown and she crushed under the rubble, throwing her into a coma. Robin stayed by her side the whole time, not even leaving to go eat.

They had gone through some rough patches since, and one big miscommunication that really put them to the test, but that was over now. Everything was perfect between them and nothing would ever change that, she was fairly certain. She turned back to her food, chopping things up as Robin picked things over her shoulder. She tried to get him to stop but he was a lot quicker than her. The distracting kisses he continually gave also added to his advantage.

"Hey! Aqualad is here!" came a call from the foyer. Beast Boy's outburst made both of them jump. "He's coming up."

They were both surprised at his appearance but were excited about their visitor anyways. Robin was smiling, already headed towards the door. "Let's go greet him, Star."

"Robin, is there not something you are forgetting?" she asked, wondering if he noticed. He looked at her confused and she realized that he had no idea what she was talking about. Deciding to have a little fun she sauntered over to Robin and slid her hands around his waist. Slowly she slid her hand into his back pocket. He gasped softly.

"Star, I… don't think this is really the… place," he managed to get out, trying hard not to concentrate on the feeling of her pressed against him. She withdrew her hand and held up an object in front of his face. It took a minute for him to realize that she was holding his mask.

"If the words 'secret identity' means anything to you, I suggest that you put this on," she told him, trying hard not to laugh. A few giggles escaped her lips anyways. He plucked the mask from her graceful fingers and then fitted it onto his face.

"I'm going to get you back for that one," he grumbled and she just smiled at him. They walked to the door and Aqualad was already inside being greeted by the rest of the team.

"Aqualad, welcome to our home," Starfire greeted him. It had been two years since they had seen the young hero last. Two years in which Starfire had grown into her womanly attributes and Aqualad didn't attempt to hide his appreciative gaze. Robin squelched a pang of jealousy.

"Well, Starfire, aren't we looking especially beautiful," Aqualad complimented, taking her hand and kissing the backs of her fingers. Flecks of lust sparkled in his eyes and Starfire blushed.

"Thank you, Aqualad," Starfire said, not sure how to respond to the flattery. Robin walked up behind her and draped an arm around her waist.

"Aqualad," he said curtly.

"Robin." Aqualad didn't miss the hidden message. Starfire was off limits. He smiled at the gesture knowing that he was up for a little competition. Aqualad didn't have a chance to woo her last time they were together; they were too busy with bad guys but he was on vacation now and he was accustomed to always getting what he wanted.

And he wanted Starfire.

"Aqualad, dude!" Beast Boy addressed him.

"Beast Boy, my man!" Their fists met in a weird sort of hand shake. "What's happening?"

"Not much, dude."

"Yo! Aqualad!" Cyborg came up and shook his hand.

"It's good to see all of you," Aqualad said, enthusiastic to see the team. They had formed strong friendships when they had last met, friendships that Aqualad was happy to renew. He couldn't wait to hang out with Cyborg and Beast Boy. He looked around, noticing one was missing from the group. "Where's Raven?"

"Hello, Aqualad," Raven said, walking out from the hall to join the welcome party. He turned and gave her his thousand watt smile.

"Good to see you're still your same gloomy self," he teased her. "Would is honestly kill you to smile at least once?"

"I think it might. I'd rather not take the risk," she answered and he laughed softly.

"Sometimes you just have to make sacrifices for the greater good."

"I bet. Let me show you where you're staying," she said, turning back down the hall she came from.

"Cool! I get my own room!" Aqualad exclaimed, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Who said anything about your own room?" she responded, never looking back at him. "You're bunking with Beast Boy."

"Funny, Raven, now really, where am I staying?"

"You're forgetting something, Aqualad."

"What?"

"I don't _do_ funny." There was a low curse as he followed Raven to his room, or rather, Beast Boy's room.

Starfire turned and glared at Robin, eyes angered, making him fidget under her gaze. He looked around for help but realized that everyone had followed Aqualad and Raven, leaving Starfire and he alone. Usually he would be cheering but somehow he got the feeling she wasn't about to shower him with kisses.

"What?" he finally asked, no longer able to stand her scrutiny. The woman could get a girl scout to confess murder with that look.

"You were rude to our guest!" she all but shouted. Robin looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're kidding right?" Her anger confused him as much as his response was now confusing her.

"No, I am not. He is your friend. I do you not understand why you were so mean," she told him, her hands on her hips.

"Didn't you see how he looked at you? I'm surprised he didn't try to kiss you right here," Robin fought back, trying to make her understand what he had noticed so easily.

"Why would he do that?" she asked. She wasn't dating Aqualad, wasn't even interested in him, and she had been on Earth long enough to know that people didn't just walking around kissing other people without permission. Robin sighed at her ignorance. She had learned so much but this was a subject she was completely oblivious to.

"Because he wants you, Star," Robin explained patiently.

"But I am with you," she said, the message still not getting through.

"It doesn't matter to some guys. Some guys are with girls just to get things from them. Once thy get it, they leave them." He didn't mention what said things were but he figured they'd cross that bridge if they came to it.

"Is Aqualad like this?" she asked, her brow scrunching in concentration, trying to understand the strange customs of this planet.

"I think so, yes and I think that you are his next target." He dodged her gaze and shuffled his foot on the floor. "I just… don't want to lose you, Star."

"Robin, you are forgetting one thing," she told him softly. He looked up.

"What?"

She stepped close to him. "I love you." She softly pressed her lips to his. "Do not worry about losing me."

He smiled at her, happy to have her in his life. "I'm sorry. You're right. I just… I've never felt jealous before in my life and it kind of took me by surprise."

"You were jealous? That's so cute!" She kissed him again. "Now come and help me cook dinner. The boy you are unnecessarily jealous of will need to eat just as much as the rest of us do."

**ooOOoo**

I forgot how short the chapters were on this. Anyways, this was just the beginning. Until next time.


	2. Conflicts

Chapter two. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all.

**ooOOoo**

Aqualad watched the romantic couple as they argued. They were close, he wasn't going to deny that, but they were new to adversity, or at least the kind of adversity that he was going to inflict. There was doubt naturally embedded into their being and he was going to exploit that. They hadn't had enough time to cement their relationship, hadn't dealt with things like jealousy, and that was his in.

Deciding that they had had enough time to be lovey dovey, he walked into the room.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Aqualad asked, striding in, grin on his face like nothing was wrong. Robin turned to face Aqualad, Starfire still entangled in his arms, making no move to remove her from her spot. Though Star was a little embarrassed, she also enjoyed being wrapped in Robin's arms.

"No, of course not. We were just going to finish cooking dinner or rather, Starfire was going to finish cooking." Robin smiled, but it was slightly reserved. "She's a wiz in the kitchen."

"He just likes to brag about me. I am not really very good," she commented, finally disengaging herself from Robin and heading into the kitchen as she spoke.

"I don't know, I think I might have to agree with Robin," Aqualad said, letting his eyes roam over her backside a bit. Robin tried to ignore the tone of AquaLad's voice. Just because another guy was interested in her didn't mean that Star had any interest in him. In fact Robin was going to take great pleasure in yanking Aqualad's chain and showing him just how off limits she was.

Starfire poured some cooking wine into the stir-fry, waiting for it to get hot. She turned to finished cutting the vegetables from earlier and then stirred them altogether in a sauce that she had mixed together. She was completely enthralled in what she was doing blocking out everything around her as she immersed herself in her work.

In fact she had totally forgotten that anyone else was in the room until she felt two arms snake around her waist and Robin rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Smells incredible," he whispered into her ear.

"The food or me?" she teased, remembering his comment from earlier. He smiled and gently nibbled on her neck, glad that she had picked up the intent of his words.

"Either, both." He pressed his lips just below her ear. He hoped Aqualad was enjoying the view.

"Robin!" She swatted gently at him. "We have guests!" Despite her protests, a smile graced her lips. Robin chuckled.

"I'll call the troops," he said, stepping away from her as she dumped the veggies into the now hot pan. He walked down the hallway to gather everyone for dinner. Aqualad moved into the kitchen, leaning against the counter opposite Starfire.

"You and Robin seem to be very… close," he commented nonchalantly. Starfire looked up at Aqualad. She had to admit he was quite attractive. All those years in the ocean had left him with a chiseled body that was now encase in a slightly form fitting t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. Then she thought how Robin looked just as good, better in her eyes. The years of training and crime fighting had left Robin in better shape than anyone she knew.

"Yes, we are."

"How did it happen?" he inquired. She threw some more vegetables into the pan.

"About three years ago I was seriously injured while we were trying to catch some robbers. He stayed by my side through the whole ordeal. After that we could not be separated." She shrugged like it was no big deal and pulled a dish out of the cabinet and scraped the meal onto the platter.

"So you're in love?" Aqualad almost laughed at the thought. Love didn't happen, and certainly not to the young couple. They hadn't been through enough to even trust each other.

"Very much so." She placed the stir-fry on the table.

"They say that relationships that form under extreme situations never last," he commented, hoping to get a reaction he could use out of her. She placed a napkin holder on the table, firmly.

"Are you implying something, Aqualad?" She gave him an annoyed look.

"Maybe," he shrugged and sat down at the table.

"Hey, gang's all here," she heard over a parade of voices. Starfire looked up to see Robin and the others enter the room. She looked fiercely at Aqualad, anger burning in her eyes.

"Suddenly I am no longer hungry." She brushed roughly past both Aqualad and Robin, stalking down the hall. Soon the slam of her door was heard. Robin glared daggers at Aqualad before following her.

**ooOOoo**

"Starfire?" He knocked softly on the door. "Star, open up," he coaxed. The door slowly groaned open and a slightly disheveled Starfire came out.

"I am fine, let us go eat." She tried to push past him but he caught her arm gently.

"Star, I know you're not okay. I can tell you've been crying."

"No fair," she whispered, "you can see my eyes but I can't see yours."

He pulled her into the room, slamming the door. Pinning her against wall, he tore his mask off. Robin didn't know where it landed, but he didn't really care. She looked into his rich brown eyes, full of concern for her and inches from her own green ones. She remembered a time when she was taller then him and now the top of her head barely reached his chin. His hand came up and moved a stray hair out of her face before resting on her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"Now that we're even, tell me what you see in my eyes," he said. Her eyes filled with tears and she buried her face into his chest. He gently stroked her hair soothing her. "What did he say to you?"

"That we were not going to last in our relationship," came her muffled reply.

"How did he convince you of such an outrageous idea?" Robin had to restrain himself from walking out to the dining room and punching Aqualad in the face. The red-haired girl in his arms was the only thing preventing him from doing it.

"I told him of how we became in love and he told me that relationships that develop under extreme situations do not last." She held him tightly. "I do not want us not to last," she sobbed. His body relaxed, pulling her closer. Their bodies melded together and his lips hovered above her ear.

"You're forgetting one very important thing, Star," he said, repeating her earlier words.

"What is that?"

"I loved you before you got hurt. And since love is the most important thing, the rest doesn't matter."

She looked at him, surprised at his words but soon her lips formed the smiled that he loved. "You are right. I should not have let him convince me of such things. I'm sorry for causing such difficulty."

"Don't be." He leaned down, kissing her softly. "Ready to go back out?"

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him firmly. "Would you mind if we were to remain here?"

He smiled, pulling her just a little closer. "Whatever you want Star, whatever you want."

**ooOOoo**

Aqualad didn't like the fact that they had been gone so long. Dinner was almost finished and the couple had yet to emerge from where they had stormed off to. Rather, Starfire stormed off and Robin followed to comfort her. The fact that he could so easily tell she was upset surprised Aqualad. Maybe he had taken the wrong course of action. They might be the odd kind of couple who get closer in the face of trouble.

He shrugged. A small set back. They happened occasionally, but never twice. Now that he knew what made the young couple tick it would be easy to separate them and get what he wanted. Starfire easily fell in love with kindness and every time he even glanced at Starfire, Robin shook with jealousy. By the end of the week she would be his and wouldn't even remember that she had felt something for Robin.

**ooOOoo**

"Star, it's almost midnight and we've watched like, fifty movies," Robin complained, rolling over onto his back and staring at her ceiling.

"We have only watched three movies and you can not count the second one," she told him, reaching over to take the DVD out of its player. Robin watched her stretch across the gap to grab the movie and smiled appreciatively. She didn't realize how amazing she looked even when she did simple things like stretching to get a movie.

"Why not? We watched it," he said, determined not to watch yet another movie. He loved her but this was getting a little ridiculous.

"What was it about?" she asked, putting the movie in its case.

"Uhh…."

"Who was the main character?"

"It was umm…"

"What flavor is my lip gloss?"

"Strawberry-kiwi!" He smiled triumphantly, then realized what he had said and blushed. "Well I told you I hated chick flicks," he mumbled.

"But you did not tell me that you would be kissing me through the whole thing." She slipped the case back onto the shelf where it had come from and then snuggled close to him. He grinned leaning close to her.

"I didn't hear you complaining."

She blushed deeply. "That is… not the point."

He chuckled. She was too cute for words. "C'mon, Cutie, I'm starving. I didn't get any dinner," he said, sticking his tongue out. She grinned at the nickname. He had called her it often, but never in front of others. Robin stood up then took her hand and pulled her onto her feet.

"Even after nibbling on me all of that time, you are still hungry?" she teased him.

"That satisfied a different kind of hunger," he murmured into her ear and Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Let's just go get some food," he pleaded.

"But it is late. What place is open so late at night?"

"Our kitchen," he said, stating what he thought was the obvious answer. They walked into said kitchen and Robin opened the fridge. Starfire sighed and sat down on a kitchen stool, slumping onto the counter.

"I do not feel in the mood to cook," she complained. She wondered if there was any food left from dinner but with an extra person in the house, she doubted it. There weren't usually leftovers when there _weren't _house guests. Ham, turkey, mayonnaise and bread were all laid out on the counter in front of her.

"Who said you were cooking, Cutie? Leave this to Chef Robin."

Starfire looked at him skeptically. "I do not know if that is a good idea. Not to be mean, but you almost burned our home down the last time you tried to cook," she commented tiredly. Robin remembered and had to keep from laughing. He had been trying to make a romantic dinner for her. He quickly remembered that he couldn't cook. He smiled at the memory.

"I assure that I can handle sandwiches without burning the tower down." He started taking out the bread and meats, putting a few slices on each sandwich. Starfire smiled and let him work. He moved with an easy grace, his muscles shifting subtly under his slightly rumpled button down shirt. The first few buttons were undone revealing a small glimpse of his chest. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off him. Messy hair fell into his face as he raked it back with his hand. His brown eyes were intent on his work and looked slightly tired from the late hour, though not as tired as she felt. Glancing at the clock on the stove she saw it read three AM and wasn't surprised that they were so tired. Her eyes wandered back to Robin.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He stilled from surprise and then slowly melted into her embrace. She hardly ever made the first move during their romantic moments but he loved it when she did. He never knew what to expect.

He turned, still in her arms, and looked down into her clear green eyes. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and it took all of his control not to throw her onto the counter and kiss her senseless, among other things. Not that he would ever do that without Starfire's permission, but a guy could dream.

She leaned forward and kissed the small patch of his chest that was exposed. Her lips then moved to the hollow of his neck. Robin closed his eyes, enjoying the light, teasing kisses that she was offering. Her fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt and slowly began undoing them. As new flesh was exposed she kissed it.

Starfire didn't know why she had the sudden urge to do this. She was never this bold around Robin but when she had seen him standing there looking all rumpled and cute, she just couldn't seem to stop herself. Soon all the buttons were undone and his chest exposed. She pushed the shirt of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She ran her hands over his chest as if trying to memorize every inch of him.

Robin struggled for control. He wouldn't allow himself to do anything he knew she would hate but her ministrations were driving him crazy. Finally he pulled her against him and kissed her breathless, no longer able to contain all the tension that was building up in him. When he ended it they continued to hold each other. Starfire rested her cheek against his warm, muscular chest. She closed her eyes, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Then, as if she had finally realized what she had done, started to pull away.

Robin would have none of that and held her tighter. He nuzzled her neck softly, whispering nothings into her ear.

"Cutie, do you realize how incredible you are?"

"No, I am not. I should not have done that to you, Robin. It was not the proper thing to do." It went beyond anything they had ever done and a blush stained her cheeks in embarrassment. He chuckled softly.

"Star, anytime you feel like being "improper" around me, go right ahead. You won't hear a single objection from me"

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You… enjoyed it?"

"Every single second. You don't even know how many times I've fantasized about you doing that." Now it was Robin's turn to be embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Star; I don't know what made me say that."

She chuckled. "I think that it is cute. It makes me happy to know that you think about me like that."

"Really?"

"Yes. I do not often think as myself as beautiful. I sometimes wonder why it is that you love me and are attracted to me. When I know you think of me in a beautiful way it makes me feel good."

He looked at her, astounded at what she really thought of herself. "Star, how can you possibly think that you are not beautiful? You constantly have guys looking at you."

"They look at me because I am different, not because I am pretty," she told him. All her life she had been different and so people stared. Robin shook his head realizing there was probably little he could do to convince her otherwise.

"Well I think you are gorgeous."

"That is the only opinion that matters to me."

"Shouldn't you two get a room?" Two heads snapped to the entry way and met the eyes of Aqualad. "And I didn't realize you trusted me so much, Robin."

Robin didn't understand what he meant at first. Then he realized that he didn't have his mask on, he hadn't seen the point. It was late and he didn't think that anyone would be up. His mouth opened in shock and he turned his head away, to late. Then he realized that his shirt was on the floor and Starfire was clad in nothing but an oversized t-shirt. Granted it came down to her knees, but it still wasn't exactly guest receiving attire.

"We were just getting something to eat. Neither of us had dinner," Robin said scornfully, making it obvious that he blamed Aqualad. Inside, however, he was beating himself up. He couldn't believe he had let his guard down. Now Aqualad knew his secret, something only known to the Titans.

"It is okay, Robin; suddenly I am no longer hungry," Starfire said to him softly. It was amazing how easily Aqualad ruined her appetite.

"Cutie, you haven't eaten all day," he said to her, worried over her health. Concern was laced in his voice and he hadn't even noticed that he called her by her nickname. "You need to get some food into you."

"I am not that hungry," she argued.

"You're lying."

"How do you know?"

"You're playing with your hair," he pointed out. She looked down and indeed her fingers were laced through her hair. He had told her once that he would always know when she was lying because she fidgeted when she did. He picked a grape from a near-by fruit bowl and popped the small delight in her mouth. "We'll grab something quick out of the fridge and I'll finish making you a sandwich. If you could clean up for me that'd be great."

"Okay," she complied. They quickly cleaned then emptied the kitchen, ignoring Aqualad who was getting angrier by the second but watched the two clean the space in silence.

"Star, you go ahead. I want to chat with Aqualad for a minute," Robin told her, handing her their food and kissing her on the cheek. She nodded and went into her room, not thinking twice about the two boys. Robin waited until she was out of sight before turning cold eyes on Aqualad. "Stay away from her. I like you Aqualad, I do, but I don't like you near Star with the intentions I know you have in mind. I won't hesitate to kick you out of here."

Aqualad leaned against the wall, a smirk on his face. He was getting to Robin and he knew it. Robin getting so jealous was just going to help Aqualad achieve his ultimate goal. "Starfire is a big girl. She can choose whoever she wants."

"Starfire, as much as I love her, doesn't know any guys like you. She thinks that everyone is honorable and has good intentions. I won't let you hurt her. Stay away." He stalked off, not bothering to look back at Aqualad.

**ooOOoo**

Until next time.


	3. Emotions

On to more struggles and miscommunications between our couple.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all.

**ooOOoo**

Robin couldn't sleep despite the fact that he had stayed up half the night with Star. He was worried about everything that had happened in the twenty-four hours since Aqualad had arrived. It seemed like their house guest had been there longer than that but it had only been a day and not only did Aqualad now know who Robin was under the mask but he had made it more then obvious that he wanted Starfire. What if Starfire consented? It could happen, after all she had emotions just like everyone else, and emotions were unpredictable. Feelings changed as people grew and Robin and Starfire had both grown significantly since they had last seen Aqualad. Robin had always thought that they had grown towards each other but maybe he was wrong. Starfire had said she was in love with him, but what if Aqualad stole her heart? What if she left him for Aqualad? Could he handle that?

Robin thought a minute then shook his head, not even wanting to contemplate it. No, he couldn't handle that. He had never felt anything like this before, these emotions that only Starfire seemed to stir in him. It was an amazing feeling he didn't want to give up but he couldn't make her love him and hate Aqualad. It was her decision of who to be with and he wasn't going to force her either way. Giving her the option to choose was what made him better than Aqualad. He only hoped she wouldn't choose Aqualad.

He tossed and turned and then, toward daylight, he got up and walked into the bathroom. He turned the shower on cold letting the cold water hit him. If he couldn't sleep he might as well do something useful. Like cool down his hormones.

**ooOOoo**

Starfire lay on the couch staring at the ceiling, her fingers playing idly with her hair. She also had not been able to sleep and resorted to just staring into space in the common room, thinking about everything that was happening around her. She wasn't stupid; she knew what was going on between Robin and Aqualad. Aqualad was showing interest in her and Robin was showing his jealousy. She knew he worried about losing her but she didn't understand why. She loved Robin, why would she leave him for someone she didn't care for? The whole thing perplexed her and made her think that no matter how long she lived on this planet she would never understand some things.

"Starfire, I didn't expect you to be up," Aqualad said, his voice drifting over the top of the couch. Starfire sat up startled.

"Oh, hello, Aqualad," she greeted him, lying back down. "I could not sleep so I thought I would come out here and entertain myself. I did not think that anyone else would be up."

"Insomnia seems to be happening a lot around here," he muttered knowing that he had the same problem and, unless someone else used Robin's shower, had heard him in it around six this morning. "May I sit down?" he asked, gesturing to where her feet were.

"Hmm? Oh yes, of course." She sat up and scooted over, suddenly aware of the fact that she was still only wearing Robin's oversized t-shirt.

"Starfire, I would like to apologize," he began, knowing that he had to get her to trust him before he'd be able to get anywhere with her. Attacking her and Robin had been the wrong way to go and now was the time to fix that mistake.

"For what, Aqualad?" she asked, sensing the conversation that was approaching and not sure if she had the energy to deal with it.

"For saying that you and Robin wouldn't last. It was out of line," he admitted. Of course, he didn't really think that at all, but he had to make sure that Starfire did.

"It is alright, Aqualad. It has been forgotten," she said, placing her hands on the edge of the couch and leaning forward slightly. Her legs, long and shapely, were stretched out in front of her and Aqualad had a hard time not staring at them. He leaned closer to her.

"I just don't want there to be bad feelings between us," he whispered, purposely invading her personal space. He knew that she would be too polite to move away. She shifted uncomfortably but stayed where she was.

"No, there are no bad feelings," she said, her voice a little nervous.

"Good." His voice was low and husky. "Because I was hoping-" A loud obnoxious buzz interrupted him. Starfire jumped up and pulled a picture up on the screen in front of them, revealing maps that were unfamiliar to Aqualad.

"There is trouble in the park," she announced, knowing that half the group was probably already within hearing distance. Robin rushed in, still throwing on pieces of his costume.

"Who is it?"

"I do not know. It is not someone I recognize," she answered, her fingers working furiously at the keyboard, trying to deduce any information that she could.

"You don't think…" He didn't need to finish the sentence. The fear in his face said it all.

"I have already confirmed that Slade is still in Jail," Starfire said, placing her hand on his. No one wanted to have to face Slade again. Crime had significantly reduced since they had caught him last month but now every time a new villain showed up, they feared Slade had escaped and his new lackey was on the loose. "The enemy appears to be robotic."

"It's Gizmo." Three heads turned to see Cyborg standing behind them. No one had noticed him come up though they weren't surprised that he was there. Everyone gathered here as soon as possible when the general alarm sounded.

"How can you tell?" Robin questioned and Cyborg's only response was a shrug.

"When you're a robot partly yourself, you can tell whose work is whose."

"Then I think that we had better go catch Gizmo's new friend before he does anything else to the city," Raven said, the last to join the group.

"You are right, Raven. Let us go friends!" Starfire turned, all but out the door.

"Uhh, Starfire?" Robin said and Starfire turned.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Maybe you'd better change first," he suggested. She looked down at the shirt she was wearing and had the good graces to blush. "And you can wake up Beast Boy on the way too."

She nodded, then quickly flew off to change.

**ooOOoo**

"Gizmo, you should realize by now that you and your stupid robots are no threat to us," Robin told him as the team burst onto the scene. Gizmo looked up from his controls at Robin.

"Oh, but you have never seen this one before. I have slaved over it until it was absolutely perfect. You won't defeat it," Gizmo assured them. Robin looked up at the pile of metal. Sure the thing was huge, but so was everything else that Gizmo had thrown at them. Robin just shook his head and smiled.

"Alright, Gizmo, we'll play your game." Robin whipped out his stick and pressed the button that extended it. "But I can tell you now who the winner is going to be." Suddenly the metal rod started shaking. It was going towards the robot. Robin tried with all his might to hang onto it but it was shaking so violently it was ripped from his hands. He watched as his weapon plastered itself onto the side of the machine. He looked over and saw that Cyborg was trying with all his might not to be dragged toward the home-made creature. Gizmo was just barely containing his laughs.

"Did I mention the magnet Robin? It's especially strong and will attract any kind of metal." Gizmo looked over at a struggling Cyborg. "Including your little friend there who thinks he's a better robot than me."

Robin cursed. He hadn't noticed because they were in the middle of a park. There _was_ no metal around. He looked up when he heard a loud bang from above him. Cyborg was now cemented right next to his metal stick, futilely trying to free himself, to do anything that might help them instead of hinder them. Currently they were down two people since all Robin had were metal things, and Cyborg was efficiently strapped to the side of the thing. He cursed under his breath, knowing that this wasn't going to go well.

"You let my friends go!"

Robin smiled at Star and gave a silent cheer. Gizmo was going to be in trouble now. No magnet was going to stop her Starbolts. Starfire's eyes glowed a familiar green, as did her hands. She conjured up one huge Starbolt then shot it off, propelling it with the force from her eyes. The world around them exploded and they were only saved by the black wall of energy provided by Raven. As the smoke cleared, everything in the surrounding area had been destroyed. Everything that is, except for the robot. It stood, an aura of blue around it.

"My robot has a built in energy field," Gizmo explained easily. "It will deflect any and every Starbolt you throw at it." A second later a wall of black surrounded it. The next second it was gone, seemingly sucked into the machine. "Oh, did I forget to mention that your energy, Raven, is not only absorbed, but makes my robot stronger."

Raven let out a string of profanities, not all of them in English or even from this planet. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Robin would have laughed. As it was, the most powerful members of their team had been rendered useless.

"Smooth, Raven," Beast Boy jibed, running up. "Now watch the master." The small changeling transformed into a T- Rex, charging the tin spider. To all of their surprise, the tin spider changed into the same thing, only bigger and stronger than the original. Beast Boy was thrown backwards.

"This robot was specially made to combat each of your strengths and powers," Gizmo told them, smug look plastered on his face as his robot took on its spider form once again. "It renders them all useless, which makes you useless and unable to stop me."

"No! I will not let you destroy my world!" Starfire flew at it, throwing one Starbolt after another, shooting the same energy from her eyes. Each was deflected, destroying trees and various other objects in the nearby area. A spider leg rose up and slammed into Starfire, heaving her across the field.

"Starfire!" Robin's heart jumped into his throat as he raced futilely after her, desperately trying to reach her before she landed on the ground. She plummeted to the Earth… and right into Aqualad's arms. She opened her eyes slowly and gazed straight into his, a little disoriented. Why wasn't she in the arms of Robin? Why hadn't he come after her to save her? The answered soon came to her. Robin hadn't caught her. Aqualad, however, _had_ been there. She suddenly saw him in a new light and she smiled softly at him.

"Thank you, Aqualad," she said, appreciative that he had saved her from being seriously injured. She was going to have a large bruise in the morning where the machine's leg hit her but nothing compared to what would have happened had Aqualad not caught her. He smiled right back. He had seen that look and he knew he had won.

"Anytime, Cutie," he answered, pushing the envelope a little to see what she would object to. Her eyes widened slightly at the nickname, but she didn't say anything. He set her down softly, reveling in his victory. Robin had been watching the whole thing in his desperation to reach her. He also knew what the look meant. Starfire tended to feel a deeper connection with the people who saved her and right now that was Aqualad. He wanted to believe that he had just imagined it, but when she didn't say anything about the nickname he knew the truth. He had lost her. He fought to hold back the tears that threatened to spill and tried not to notice the claw of ice that was surrounding his heart. He was a leader and he couldn't let his emotions control him. He had always known that this could happen and he knew that he couldn't let it interfere with the problem at hand. Batman had taught him long ago how to control his emotions and he implemented those techniques now.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a city to save," Robin informed them, a little more coolly then he intended, than he thought really possible. Usually when he talked to Starfire he had a hard time stopping himself from telling her how much he loved her every second of every day. Starfire slipped from his hands and walked towards Robin but then stopped, not sure if he would want her to. He had sounded so angry a moment ago that she was hesitant. Robin took it as a signal of his further demise.

"Let me take care of it. Gizmo wasn't expecting me," Aqualad said, looking around him, a plan already forming. He may want to woo Starfire but he was always a crime fighter, first and foremost. Gizmo had to be taken care of. Aqualad walked over to the monstrous spider-robot and smirked. "Hey you stupid machine! Take this!" Suddenly water from a nearby man-made lake dumped itself on the very electronic machine. Sparks flew every where and once again the group found themselves protected by a black shield. Only Cyborg, still attached to its underside was in danger. The water, however, short-circuited everything, including the electromagnet. Cyborg dropped to the ground and ran with all his might and Raven extended her umbrella of protection to include him. Seconds later the machine blew, pieces flying harmlessly around. Gizmo sat on the ground, sputtering, already being taken into custody by Beast Boy.

"Good work, Aqualad. We're all glad you were here," Robin commended him, knowing that Aqualad had probably saved everyone.

"I'm glad I was here too," but instead of looking at Robin, his eyes drifted toward Starfire. "Very glad I was here."

**ooOOoo**

Robin was in his room sulking. Granted he wasn't calling it sulking, but that was essentially what he was doing. He lay on his bed, arms spread to either side of him, his anger stewing after the events of today. He saw what had transpired between Starfire and Aqualad; he wasn't blind, but he couldn't give Star up to that creep. He could just kick Aqualad out, but now even Starfire wouldn't be able to back him up on that one. Aqualad, despite how slimy his was in his dealings with woman, was still a good superhero. Saving Starfire had been a bonus but it was easy to tell that hadn't been the reason that he came. Gizmo was the enemy and Aqualad had come to defeat him. Robin sighed, thinking that maybe he should just give up. After all it _was_ her choice, despite how much Robin might disagree with it. However, Robin knew that he wouldn't ever be able to handle that, handle not being with her every day. Everything was perfect until Aqualad decided to show up! Why couldn't he just back to his stupid sea world? Robin knew he sounded idiotic but he couldn't control this intense jealousy he felt and didn't understand why. He had always prided himself on the fact that he neither showed, nor felt, any emotion. Starfire was the first one who made him feel… anything, in a long time. Maybe that was why he couldn't control them now.

He rolled over on his stomach and resisted the urge to scream in his pillow. He couldn't loose Star. She meant too much to him but he didn't know how to win her back. Starfire was the first girl he had dated, had ever wanted to date or pursue, and he didn't have much experience in how to go about all of this. He hated not knowing what he was doing. Aqualad on the other hand seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Robin was sure that he had probably done it often. Aqualad had not only swept her off her feet, but had saved the day in the process, the only one that could've. The robot was specifically designed to combat the _Titans_ powers. How do you combat water when you're a machine? You couldn't, he knew and had been shown today. Aqualad had something invaluable which made him all the more desirable to Starfire. She loved the hero types. He should know, so often being her hero. Did her inclination toward a hero mean he was going to lose her? Robin clenched his fists and shook with anger and jealousy. He was going to lose her and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. As much as he tried, he couldn't live up to Aqualad. Sure, he was good and agile. Batman had been training him for years but there was one thing that Aqualad had that he never would. No matter what, he would never have super powers. And that was what was going to make the difference.

**ooOOoo**

Starfire was completely confused. Ever since they got back from the fight with Gizmo, Robin had been avoiding her. When they got home, he immediately went into his room, closing the door without saying a word to her. When she tried to talk to him he just said he was busy and wouldn't let her in. Later she saw him in the work out room and she hoped that it would help him burn off some of what was bothering him but no such luck. She tried training with him for awhile, but she might as well of been invisible. Now he was standing not ten feet away from her in the kitchen and he wouldn't even glance her way. She resisted the urge to throw a Starbolt at him in her frustration. What had she done wrong? Did it have something to do with when Aqualad caught her? If he was mad about that then maybe she didn't want to talk to him. What was she supposed to do? He had caught her and if he hadn't it would have hurt a lot more when she landed. Not to mention that being angry and blatantly ignoring her were two totally different things. She _might_ be able to understand anger but to ignore her like that was beyond her. She was still his girlfriend and didn't think that it was ever okay to ignore her.

Then it hit her that it might not be anger, or at least not anger towards her. He had always said he'd catch her, especially after the time she was hurt. Maybe he was angry at himself for not being there. But then why was he taking it out on her? She wouldn't have been angry at him if he hadn't been there. A little surprised, yes, but not angry. She knew that he had been far away from her but she also knew that he had run after her. It was a stupid thing to be mad at yourself about. Then again, Robin had a bad habit of blowing things such as this out of proportion. He seemed angry even in the park during the battle. No, that wasn't right. He was mad after Aqualad had called her by Robin's nickname. Oh God, she had forgotten about the nickname. She didn't know why she didn't object to it. She knew she should have, and if she was ever called Cutie by Aqualad again she would, but she just had been in such shock. It didn't even really register that Aqualad had called her Cutie. Maybe that's why Robin was so angry.

Starfire shook her head in frustration. There were so many possibilities that she didn't know what he was so upset about. Honestly, she was a little afraid to find out.

**ooOOoo**

Aqualad watched from his usual place in the shadows. His people predominantly used telepathy for communication which caused them to pay a lot of attention to body language. A small smile of victory crossed his face when he observed the unconscious signals that Starfire and Robin were projecting to him, not to mention to each other. They might as well of been screaming what they were thinking.

It was easy to tell the turmoil that Robin was going through. He thought he had lost Starfire. For a man who thought he was in love that could be rough, Aqualad knew. He had seen others go through the same thing. Robin wasn't comfortable with his feelings and made an effort to hide the few that he experienced. Despite that, jealousy, hurt, and anger were written all over his face. He was jealous of the man he was losing his love to. He was hurt and angry at Starfire at the same time. Hurt she didn't want him, angry for the same reason. No, Robin he could read like a book.

Starfire once again baffled him, however. Aqualad had expected her to come right to him after today. The spark had hit and that was usually all that it took to lure a woman to him. However Starfire still stuck to Robin, even after he had shunned her numerous times. He couldn't' understand why a girl would be so devoted to a man, especially after Robin's expertly executed cold shoulder. As he continued to watch and observe her, he thought he had it figured out and again he had miscalculated. She had much deeper feelings for Robin then he realized and she was confused as to why Robin was acting like he was. The apparently had been through more then they let on and weren't about to let a little misunderstanding separate them or at least Starfire wasn't going to let that separate them. Robin was a whole different story.

Aqualad was furious that he screwed up again. He never screwed up, ever. It just didn't happen but it had this time. Twice. Once he could have handled but twice was unacceptable. This late in the game he couldn't afford to do that, couldn't afford to make the mistakes that he was making. He couldn't stay more then another week and if he was going to convince Star to jump into bed with him, he had to work fast. It was a good thing they were crumbling fast. He gave them another day, maybe two, before they completely fell apart and Starfire was his.

**ooOOoo**

When I originally wrote this I didn't have intentions of making Aqualad such a jerk but he just kind of turned out that way. Now that I'm rewriting it, he's turning into an even bigger jerk than he was originally. That's okay though. His personality makes him a good antagonist.


	4. Miscommunications

Chapter four. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all

**ooOOoo**

Raven could see it plain as day, observer that she was. Granted, she tended to be a bit more perceptive to feelings than the rest of the group, but even Beast Boy could see what was going on. Robin and Starfire were drifting apart for a stupid reason, idiotic reason. The reason was called Aqualad.

No one understood why Robin didn't just throw the guy out but Raven always had a hard time understanding his methods. However, Aqualad was really getting on everyone's nerves despite his help in the park. Though she personally tended to be hard to get along with, Cyborg and Beast Boy were impossible _not_ to get along with and they wanted him gone also. At the end of the day, the Teen Titans were a tight knit group. They cared for each other very much and when someone meddled with the happiness of another, the whole group couldn't help but have hard feelings toward the perpetrator.

Robin and Starfire were in love, the rare kind of love that you just know is going to last. However, even the strongest bonds have their limit and it was being brutally pushed. Aqualad had split them up in a way he probably still hadn't realized.

The basis of Starfire and Robin's relationship was that they were always there for each other. When ever one needed the other they were always there and there had yet to be an exception to that rule. Except Robin hadn't been there this time, though it was no fault of his own. Starfire needed him and he had failed, or at least that was the stupid way that the two of them seemed to be seeing it. Aqualad, however, had been. In Robin's mind he had failed and he no longer deserved her. It didn't matter that no one, super powers or not, could have caught her, but those things never occurred to Robin. He expected himself to be super human and perform any task because that was what he had always done in the past.

Now Aqualad was moving in and the relationship of her two friends was in serious jeopardy. Frankly, Raven had no idea what to do but she cared for her friends too much to let their relationship go to shambles over this misunderstanding. Maybe Beast Boy and Cyborg had an idea. She hoped so, otherwise Robin and Star wouldn't make it out of this one.

**ooOOoo**

"Beast Boy, would you please sit still for at least five minutes. I have to have a serious talk with Cyborg and you," Raven told him, exasperated. Her hood was flung back from her head and her eyes could be seen, glaring at him.

"Raven, I promise, it totally wasn't me who put the pudding mix in your tea last week," Beast Boy said again, holding his hands up. Raven groaned in frustration, wondering if he could ever have a serious conversation.

"That's not why I need to talk to the two of you. We need to figure out what to do about Robin and Starfire," she said, floating into the air and sitting cross-legged.

"Leave them be, that's what," Cyborg said from where he leaned against her desk. Raven looked at Cyborg like he was insane and Beast Boy was just as shocked.

"And let their relationship fall apart because _Aqualad_ happens to want a roll in the sheets?" she asked in disgust. She hating thinking about that piece of slime let alone actually saying his name. Cyborg shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. Of course I care about Starfire and Robin, and I, just as much as either of you, want to see them stay together. We all should know by now, however, that if we start matchmaking we're just going to make the situation worse. We know that they belong together but if they can't see it for themselves then nothing we do or say is going to prevent that," he explained, surprising them with his insight. Raven sighed, knowing he was right.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just sit back and watch Aqualad destroy them?" Raven asked, furious that she could do so little.

"Of course not. I just said we should leave Robin and Star alone. I never said anything about Aqualad," Cyborg said, grinning like an idiot. Raven thought he looked a bit too excited about it but she couldn't help sharing a little in his enthusiasm. She couldn't deny that she wanted to send a very painful message to Aqualad.

"I totally get it," Beast Boy cut in. "We throw out death threats to Aqualad to get him off Star and Robin's back."

"Death threats?" Raven raised an elegant eyebrow. "I don't know about death threats. After all, we may not like Aqualad's romantic morals, but he does make a good ally. We start threatening to end his life and he may not be so responsive to help us when we need him."

"Raven's right, Beast Boy," Cyborg said, standing up. "Despite our personal feelings toward him, he's still one of the good guys. He fights crime and protects not only his world but our own. We can't afford to loose an ally like that."

"Dude, don't you think that he's going to get a little angry at us when we interfere with his, shall we say, wooing of Starfire?" Beast Boy pointed out. What he really wanted to do to Aqualad was a little more painful and physical but he didn't say anything. If death threats weren't welcome, he was pretty sure that beating the tar out of him would be out of the question.

"Yes," Raven interjected, "but if the world needs to be saved, he probably won't refuse to help because we put a hole in his ego. Underneath all his bad morals, he still fights for the greater good."

"I agree," said Cyborg. "If we just talk to him about staying away from Star, make it perfectly clear that he's not to interfere anymore, it's not going to affect anything if we need his help saving the world."

"So, ummm, what do we like, do to get him to stop?" Beast Boy asked. He was fairly certain that asking him to stay away from Starfire wasn't going to work.

"What any other self-respecting hosts would do," Raven answered, a slight grin on her face. "We kick him out."

**ooOOoo**

"Hey Starfire."

Starfire looked up from the book she was reading so see Aqualad standing over her and she suppressed the urge to groan. She really didn't feel like talking to him right now, and even less like talking politely to him, but she did anyways. It wasn't in her nature to be rude.

"Hello, Aqualad," she answered before reverting her eyes back to her book.

"What book are you reading? Is it any good?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.

"It is called _Dangerous Liaisons_. It is very good. I am almost finished," she said, hoping that he would get the hint and leave. He didn't.

"I was hoping we could go out somewhere."

"That would be fine, Aqualad. Why do you not find everyone else while I finish?" She really wanted to finish the last chapter, intent on seeing what happened to the characters.

"I was actually hoping that just you and I could go. As a, you know, date kind of thing," he stated more bluntly. Starfire looked up at him in disbelief.

"Aqualad, you are very bold," she told him annoyed, closing her book. It looked like she wasn't going to get to finish it after all. "I am dating Robin, not you. It is Robin I love, not you and Robin knows not to bother me when I am about to finish my book! So if you will excuse me, I am now going to go to my room… alone." She stood up and brushed him aside. A few seconds later a door was heard slamming in anger.

"Looks like your plan is failing."

Aqualad spun to see Raven standing in a corner. He hadn't noticed her standing there before when he had made his move on Starfire. He wasn't surprised to have overlooked her. Raven could be nigh invisible when she wanted to be but it certainly put another hitch in his plans.

"Raven, good to see you," he said politely.

"Don't give me that bullshit," she warned him. "I'm onto your little ploy and I'm here to give you one last warning. Stay away from Star. She and Robin belong together and I think she has made it more then obvious that she doesn't want your company." Raven got right in his face, scaring him more than Aqualad would ever admit. Raven was easily the most powerful Titan and her powers reacted to her emotions. He didn't really want to see what would happen if he made her truly angry.

"She'll warm up to the idea," he said with more bravado than he felt. "They always do once I get my hands on them."

"You lay one slippery hand on her and you'll have more problems then you could ever imagine. I don't make that good of an ally but I make an even worse enemy. You don't want me to be an enemy, Aqua-boy."

"Aqualad."

"Whatever," she told him. Aqualad scowled.

"Why are you getting involved? It's obvious that Robin doesn't want to be with Starfire. That makes her free game," he told her. He wasn't going to let Starfire slip through his fingers after all the work he had put into getting her to want him.

"No, that makes it one day instead of two that you have to get out of here and never come back."

**ooOOoo**

Aqualad was fuming as he watched the retreating back of Raven. Who was she to get involved? It had absolutely nothing to do with her or the rest of the team, since he suspected they were also involved. Raven was just the scariest. It was between him and Starfire now that Robin was out of the picture.

Speaking of the little bitch, he couldn't believe that he had once again been rebuffed by Starfire. It was personal now. She had pushed him too far and all that mattered was that she was taught a lesson, one that he was sure he's more than enjoy teaching. No one in this stupid tower was going to stop him from his ultimate goal. He'd teach her, just as he taught ever girl who had ever dared go up against him. Sure they fought a little at first but in the end every woman submitted to him and always came back begging for more. Then he'd really teach them, never taking the same girl twice. He'd never had they been as innocent as Starfire, though, and he'd really enjoy breaking her and then rubbing it in Robin's face.

**ooOOoo**

"Robin?" came a voice from the hall. Robin looked up from the punching bag he was pummeling. He had been imagining he was punching Aqualad and it was making him feel at least a little better. He spent as much time as possible in the training room because of the fact that Starfire hardly ever came in there. If he avoided her then he would never have to hear that she was leaving him for Aqualad. He didn't think he could handle hearing that, especially from her mouth.

"What is it, Beast Boy?" he asked. He hated being interrupted. There was also a part of him that was hoping it was Starfire but she had been avoiding him as thoroughly as he was her.

"Well we were going out for Pizza and kind of hoped you would come," Beast Boy said. His faced showed how concerned he was for his friend. Robin and he had been friends for years and they were closer than most people knew.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry," he said, returning to his punching bag.

"Robin, you haven't eaten all day, dude."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Beast Boy sighed in defeat. He turned away, then hesitated. He knew he shouldn't say anything but…

"Robin, why are you avoiding Starfire?" A fist hit the punching bag a little too hard. The bag pulled free from the chain holding it in the air and hit the floor with a loud thud. Beast Boy hadn't been planning on asking but Robin was obviously hurting and he couldn't stand to see his friend in such despair.

"Who says that I'm avoiding Starfire? I'm not avoiding her."

"Right and you just killed that punching bag for kicks," Beast Boy retorted.

"Look, what happens between me and Starfire is none of your business," Robin snapped at him. Beast Boy shook his head. If Robin would just open his eyes he would see how stupid this whole thing was.

"Whatever you say, Robin. Are you sure that you don't want to come eat with us?" Beast Boy asked again. Robin sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll come. Just stop bugging me okay?" Robin said, grabbing a towel off the bench. Beast Boy beamed at him.

"Okay, now c'mon! I'm starving!"

**ooOOoo**

"Come in!" came a call from inside the door. Raven stepped almost silently into Starfire's bedroom. "Friend Raven! I am so glad you are here! I have finished the book that you had lent me. It was most enjoyable." Starfire walked over to her nightstand to get the book that Aqualad had prevented her from finishing earlier.

"I'm glad you liked it, Star. You must be hungry after all that reading. I mean you've had your nose in that book for a good three hours." Raven resisted the urge to cringe at her lack of subtlety. Raven wasn't good at acting and if she hadn't been the only one who could talk to Starfire without suspicion, she would never have agreed to do it. Luckily, Starfire tended not to notice.

"I am quite hungry. Why do you ask?" Starfire handed the book to Raven and Raven took it as she answered.

"Because all of us are going out for pizza and I figured you'd want to come."

"Raven, you are joining with everyone for pizza?" Starfire was shocked. Raven hardly ever came out with them unless it was for a battle.

"Even I get hungry. Since you are the only one around here who seems to be able to cook, if you decide to go with everyone it means I'd really have nothing to eat." Raven smirked and Starfire couldn't help but laugh. As sad as it was, it was also true. There weren't a lot of chefs in the house aside from Beast Boy and he made tofu everything. Ever since Starfire started cooking they had been spoiled in terms of the quality of their meals and now couldn't stomach the things that they used to eat.

"Well, if you would rather I can stay and cook," Starfire offered.

"Don't worry about it. You deserve a day off."

"Alright, I shall join all of you for pizza and soda."

"Good. But um… Starfire?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"Let's not drink the mustard this time okay?" Raven laughed as she deflected a small Starbolt.

"I drink the mustard one time and no one ever lets me live it down."

**ooOOoo**

"Starfire is going?" Robin had showered and saw her with the group, all waiting for him in the foyer.

"I have need of nourishment too, Robin. Why would I not go to dinner?" she asked. Why should it matter if she were going anyways? Before a few days ago it had never been a problem.

"I just figured you'd be staying home and cooking for Aqualad," he practically spat at her, hurt and anger clear in his voice.

"I do not cook dinner every night. I also do not cook specifically for Aqualad. Nor should I have to." She was getting just as angry at Robin already felt and she was seriously contemplating if hitting him with a Starbolt would help the situation. If nothing else, _she_ would feel better.

"You're right," he conceded though he didn't sound like he actually thought she was correct. "I think I'm going to stay home though. I'm not as hungry as I thought I was."

"Are you not going because I am?" she asked, tired of these stupid games. She couldn't figure out what the problem was, why he was so incredibly angry and why he just refused to talk to her.

"No, I'm just not hungry," he answered stubbornly.

"Robin, I can hear your stomach grumbling. If you are to act so childish about it, I will stay home. At least I have enough ability to cook my own meal." She began to stalk towards the kitchen but turned when she heard his voice. She noticed that all of their friends had left conveniently.

"Starfire, you can't stay home. You like going to these things with everyone," he reminded her, some of the anger leaving his voice.

"As do you, Robin, but ever since we fought Gizmo's gizmo you have avoided me like the plague. I am tired of guessing what is wrong. Tell me what did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything," he answered honestly. Why couldn't she see that he was just trying to make the situation easier on everyone? He was sure the last thing she wanted was him hanging around her and Aqualad.

"You are lying to me! What happened to we would never lie to each other?" She screamed at him and Robin was surprised. He didn't think he had ever heard her scream before.

"I'm not lying!" he yelled back, angry that this was happening. "You didn't do anything wrong. Just because you chose someone else it doesn't mean you did anything wrong," he explained. He had finally said it out loud and it hurt about a thousand times more than he thought it would. Starfire looked at him bewildered.

"Chose someone else? You think that I chose Aqualad over you?"

"I think that you've made it obvious that you have, Star."

"And tell me, Robin the genius, where did you get that idea?"

"You've been looking at him all starry eyed since he caught you. You didn't even say a word when he called you Cutie," Robin reminded her.

"So you are the only one who is allowed to call me cutie?" She knew it was unfair to throw that in his face but she couldn't help it.

"Yes!"

"Well, that is stupid. I do not care who calls me it." Also not true, but there was no way that she was going to let him think that reacting like this, just because of what Aqualad called her, was acceptable.

"You used to. You used to get mad if anyone but me called you that. Ever since Aqualad came around it suddenly doesn't matter, kind of like how I suddenly don't matter."

"Where you come up with these outrageous ideas?"

"Is it that outrageous Starfire? Why don't you go throw yourself into his arms?"

"Maybe I will! At least I know he will catch me!" Starfire regretted the words the instant the came out of her mouth. Even through his mask she could tell how much she had hurt him. "Robin, I… I didn't mean-"

"No, you said what you meant," he interrupted, holding up his hand. "I hope he holds onto you when he catches you and doesn't decide to drop when everything starts to ache." He turned away and stalked into his room. Starfire watched him go, her heart heavy.

"So I take that to mean he's not coming to get pizza with us?" Beast Boy commented from their hiding spot in the hall. Raven smacked him.

"Shut up, Beast Boy."

"I do not think that I will be joining you for pizza either," Starfire told them. She took off for her room before anyone could object.

"I told you it wasn't going to work!" Beast Boy said when he heard both doors slam.

"I didn't hear you coming up with anything better," Raven retorted.

"You shot down all my ideas!"

"Because they were stupid!" she yelled at him. It seemed that it was infectious after the display they had just witnessed from Robin and Starfire. Neither noticed Cyborg slip out of the room. He wished that everyone in the tower would just tell the other what they were feeling. It would save him from hearing a whole lot of arguing.

"Stupid huh?"

"Yeah, like dropping them on a stranded island until they agree to settle their differences?" She made a face and scoffed at him.

"Hey, it worked in the movies."

"This isn't the movies; this is real life and in this real life two of our best friends are about to make the biggest mistake of their lives by letting some jerk like Aqualad get between them!" she yelled, her patience wearing thin. Beast Boy stared at her. "What?"

"I've never seen you get so upset about something," he said, his voice suddenly calm.

"I'm not that upset."

"Dude, Raven. Did you or did you not notice that you just blew up that plant behind you?" he asked, pointing. Raven turned around and sure enough the plant by the door was chard and in pieces. She sighed, her frustration getting to her. It had been almost a year since that last time she had lost control of her powers. It was something that didn't happen often and something she didn't like when it did. It meant she was too involved. She took a deep breath, bringing in her emotions and thinking about it rationally. It wasn't worth losing control.

"I guess they just weren't meant to be," she told him, her voice neutral. "Stuff happens and sometimes life just gets in the way."

Beast Boy couldn't believe the complete one eighty she had done. "What do you mean 'stuff happens'. You know damn well that this isn't their fault. Why the hell did you suddenly decide that this wasn't a worthwhile goal?"

"Because I just did okay?" She turned and began to walk away, the only way she knew to keep her anger from rising once again. She didn't know how Beast Boy did it but he always seemed to know just what buttons to push. Beast Boy grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Don't do this, Raye. Don't disassociate yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to free herself but his grip was surprisingly strong.

"Yes, you do. You think you're too emotionally involved so you're separating yourself from the situation. You're willing yourself not to care. Don't do that."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you should care, Raven, that's what makes you a good person; it's what defines a person. Caring is what makes you human. Otherwise you might as well be helping Aqualad."

Raven just stared at Beast Boy. Since when had the group clown become so insightful? And how was it that he had known exactly what she was thinking? Did he really know her that well?

New feeling swelled up in Raven, something she had never felt before. She wasn't even quite sure what it was but she only seemed to feel it when Beast Boy was around, doing all the things that drove her crazy. She groaned inwardly, suddenly having a good idea of what it might be. She couldn't deal with this, couldn't deal with him. Maybe some day but if she was loosing control just by seeing Starfire and Robin's drama, she knew she could never handle her own.

"You're right. We need to do all we can to help them."

Beast Boy looked at her stunned. "Did you just say I was right?"

"Yeah, don't let it go to your head. Law of probability says it has to happen eventually."

"Gee, Raven, don't hurt yourself with the complement there."

"Ok, I won't. Now let's go; we've got a lot of planning to do."

**ooOOoo**

Aqualad watched the whole seen from an unseen corner and knew it was time to make his move. He'd go into Starfire's room and take her there. No fuss, no muss; he'd be gone by morning. For all the trouble she was causing, he sure hoped she was worth it, but the innocent ones always were. The girls who had been around knew all the tricks to his seduction, so not only did it take longer but in the end it wasn't as much fun. The girls who saved themselves were more fun but were too easy really.

However, Starfire was something new. Not only had she been hard to seduce, but she gave the added excitement of an untouched girl. Now it had all finally fallen into place. Starfire and Robin weren't even looking at each other, let alone acting as if they were together. She was officially single, and with Robin out of the picture there was no excuse for her not to completely forget about him. Aqualad would have to leave in the morning though, before everyone awoke. If the rest of the team found out while he was still around, he knew he would be in a lot of trouble. They were oddly close. Of course teams always seemed to be close, but this team even knew the other's identities, something unheard of in virtually any team. Very few had that amount of trust in each other. He didn't even trust anyone enough to _be_ on a team let alone tell everyone about his life.

Aqualad walked toward his room. He hoped this didn't hurt the trust of the team. Despite the fact he was doing all he could to break up Star and Robin, the teen titans were a crime fighting force to be reckoned with. These days it seemed like the good guys were always out numbered and having a good team split up wasn't something that could be afforded.

Thinking about it for a minute he figured they'd be fine. If anything this would make them stronger. In fact, Starfire and Robin might even get back together after he left. Yes, the ordeal will make them stronger. Oh sure, they would all have a blind hatred for him. The only thing that would probably spare his life is that they were all on the same side crime fighting wise. It wasn't good publicity to go killing off the good guys, but the team would get over it. If not, well, he shrugged. They were still powerful individually. It's not like they would stop fighting crime, just stop fighting as a team.

Feeling good about the situation, Aqualad packed the last of his things. If he wanted to make a clean get away, he needed to do this now. He couldn't waste time in the morning. He had to leave before anyone had the chance to see him.

"Leaving us so soon, Aqualad?"

Aqualad spun around to meet the cold eyes of Raven.

"You scared me."

"Really? Well my day is looking up then," she answered, leaning against the doorframe and smirking.

"You don't make a very good hostess you know."

"You don't make a very good guest. Now we're even. I hope your packing because you plan to leave, soon." She emphasized the word soon.

"Of course. I think I'll be leaving first thing in the morning. You won't even notice that I left."

"I get the feeling, Aqualad, that every one of us will notice that you've left."

**ooOOoo**

One chapter left. This one has actually been a lot easier to revise than the others (some of my revisions have been pretty horrific). It was pretty cohesive and descriptive to begin with so editing it has been decently easy. There are some that, even with the revisions, are still really awkward and need a complete over haul. Enjoy!


	5. Kicking Butt

Final chapter. When reading the old Author notes I noticed that I said I might add in an epilogue and I think that I'm going to do that this time around (so I guess technically, there's one last chapter). Who would have thought that all these years later I would add to it? Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all.

**ooOOoo**

"Beast Boy, for the last time, we're not abandoning them on an island," Raven told him, exasperated. They were both in Raven's room and that was the third time in an hour he had suggested it. She didn't know where Cyborg was but she had pulled Beast Boy in here for an emergency meeting. Things were getting worse. Raven was on a meditation mat as she spoke to Beast Boy who was lying on her bed, gazing at the ceiling.

"Then what's your idea, because that's the best I've got," he said, sitting up so that he could see her.

"We could lock them in the basement. Not let them out until they talk to each other," she said lamely. Even she knew it sounded ridiculous but she couldn't just not suggest anything. Beast Boy didn't hesitate to point out the flaws.

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure Starfire won't think to blast through that door at any point in time. Nor will Robin find a way to blow it to smithereens. And you thought my idea was bad."

"It wasn't a bad idea, it just wasn't well thought out. There's a difference," she mumbled. She knew it had been dumb but he didn't have to be quite so sarcastic about it.

"Not much of one," he answered, leaning back on the bed again.

"Okay, so the basement idea was bad but maybe not entirely. What if we put them in a situation where they couldn't avoid each other? Somehow get them to work together?" she suggested. Beast Boy and she had to get the couple to talk but they wouldn't unless they were together somewhere that they could escape from.

"We could lock them in the training room," Beast Boy suggested excitedly, sitting up once again.

"What good would that do?"

"Since we have all the equipment in there the doors are made to resist us _and_ our powers. We lock it from the outside and they can't get out," he explained. Cyborg had explained the reinforcements on the training room about a hundred times and Beast Boy was now grateful that he had. "Run a program and boom. They have to work together to keep from getting blown up." He threw his arms out, demonstrating the boom. Raven just stared at him.

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't such a good idea," he mumbled, looking at the ground.

"No, it's the exact opposite. It's brilliant. How did you ever think of that?" Raven could feel herself actually smiling, hoping that they had finally figured something out. Beast Boy shrugged.

"It was your idea. I just gave you solutions to the kinks in your plan," he said looking up and returning her smile. He couldn't remember a time when she had actually smiled so much and he couldn't help but be a little surprised at how amazing she looked when she did.

"Guess we're a better pair than we thought."

"Yeah, I guess so." Beast Boy sat up, keeping her gaze. Raven dropped hers first, looking at her hands. She didn't know what she was hiding from or why she was suddenly feeling so nervous. It was just Beast Boy. Somehow the knowledge didn't help.

"Well, we better do this fast," she said as Beast Boy nodded in agreement. "There's no telling when between now and tomorrow morning Aqualad is going to make his move."

"You still think that he's going to go after Starfire? After all the warnings that we've given him?" Beast Boy asked her honestly. He had thought they scared him pretty well and that he would finally back off. Beast Boy knew that he wouldn't want Raven as an enemy and he got the feeling that Aqualad was just as scared of her.

"I think that Aqualad is the kind of guy that doesn't stop until he gets what he wants, no matter who threatens him," she sighed. Beast Boy moved from his place on her bed and sat down next to Raven on the mat.

"How can he get away with that? I mean eventually he's going to meet someone bigger then him."

She shrugged, not having a real answer for him. "They may be bigger than him but only superheroes, really, have the means to stop him. You're forgetting he's stronger then he looks and has an entire ocean of critters at his beck and call. Who's going to want to stand up against something as big as an octopus or aggressive as an alligator? I think that's the only thing that's kept him alive."

"So he gets every girl and no crime fighter will take him on? Unless this is the first time he's tried to seduce a fellow crime fighter," he mused.

"Possibly, or it could just be he's never gone up against us before. Most groups aren't like us. They avoid each other's personal lives. Even the Justice League tries to keep things plutonic, though they do know each other's identities," she explained.

"Go figure we're the only ones who decide to go up against the jerk. Its guys like him that gives my half of the species a bad name. Most of us are pretty decent."

"Yeah, Star and I, we're pretty lucky to find decent ones that live right here." The minute the words were out of her mouth, Raven could have smacked herself. "Ummm… what I meant was umm…"

"Raven?"

"Mmm?" she answered, looking at him embarrassed. Beast Boy leaned over and kissed her softly. It was brief and innocent but made her heart speed up nonetheless. Somewhere behind Raven a book exploded or maybe a statue. Beast Boy chuckled softly at her loss of control.

"I like you too," he whispered.

"Who ever said I liked you?" she retorted but there was no malice in her voice.

"The stereo behind you that just blew up," he answered and Raven flinched. That was going to be expensive to replace. "Don't worry I'll buy you a new one," he assured her. Raven looked at him a little surprised. How did he end up knowing her so well without her even realizing?

"Stop, I can't think straight when you do that. If we're going to get Starfire and Robin back together I need my head on straight," she said, leaning away from him.

"Fine, but the minute all of this is over, you and I talk," he told her firmly.

She sighed in acquiescence. "Okay."

**ooOOoo**

"You left Robin the note right?" she asked him nervously. They had planned everything but that didn't mean it was actually going to work. They hoped it would but Beast Boy and she weren't exactly the strategists of the group and they couldn't exactly ask Robin to plan his own intervention. He might get suspicious. Beast Boy nodded from his hiding place behind the door.

"You talked to Star, right?" he asked, just as nervous. Raven nodded, hidden in a doorway across the hall.

"Five minutes after five I told her. You told Robin five o'clock right?" she whispered from her hiding place. Beast Boy nodded again.

"And knowing how punctual Robin always is we can expect to see him right about… now." Both looked up to see Robin coming down the hall, just as angry and mopey as he had been for the past couple of days.

"Hide!" Beast Boy called from his spot. The both ducked behind doorways to avoid being seen by Robin. Now they just had to wait five minutes until Starfire walked into that room. It was already set up that, once the door was locked, a program would be activated to hit everything in the room. The couple wouldn't be seriously hurt by it, but they didn't know that. They were going to think that the room was seeing them as enemies, it was the only way the doors would lock from the outside. However, all the lasers, which were what were used on intruders, were set to the lowest settings. They would cause some bruises if they hit but nothing that would hurt the two inside.

A few minutes later Starfire came strolling down the hallway, also not her usual cheerful self. Raven hoped more than anything that this would work. Starfire deserved to be happy. When Starfire stepped over the threshold, her feet passed through a newly activated trigger beam and the doors slammed behind her, alarms going off throughout the tower.

"INDTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" it screamed before Raven turned it off.

"And now, we wait," she said.

**ooOOoo**

"Starfire, behind you!" Robin screamed. Starfire blasted the approaching robot then whipped around and blew one up right behind Robin. He looked behind him at the wreckage and then turned to her. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"It was no problem," she answered. She blasted a laser in the ceiling with her eyes before ripping another out of the wall and throwing it to the ground with the growing pile of destroyed machinery. "Why do they attack us? Are we not the good guys?" she yelled over the noise.

"I don't know. Duck," he commanded. She did so without a second thought and Robin threw an explosive onto the floor, simultaneously destroying three robots. "Maybe someone broke in and changed it. It seems like Gizmo's work," he suggested. Starfire blasted another camera laser.

"But we put him in jail just this afternoon. I know villains get out of jail quickly, but even he cannot get out that fast." She blew up the last of the lasers, while Robin dismantled the last of the robots. "So then what caused it to malfunction?"

"Maybe there's a bug in the system. When we get out of here we should look at- ahhh!" The floor opened up under Robin. He just barely hung onto the side.

"Robin!" She flew down and grabbed his hand just as it slipped. Using all her strength she pulled him back up. They sat on the rafters in the ceiling, watching as everything slid into the floor to be disposed of.

"I forgot about the floor sensors," he said. "Wherever you step the floor will automatically open up and deposit you in a jail cell below."

"It is a good thing I can fly or we might have been in trouble," she commented.

"Yeah, no kidding but we still have to figure a way out of here. Can you fly down and unlock it. Just be careful not to touch the floor," he cautioned. Starfire swooped down from her perch and flew over the door. She inspected it carefully, trying to find a weakness in it.

"Robin, it has locked from the outside. We cannot open it. Perhaps I could blast it with a Starbolt," she suggested. Robin shook his head in the negative.

"The door is made to keep intruders in. That's its purpose, and no amount of Starbolts is going open it."

"So what is your idea?" she said, putting her hands on her hips, floating in midair.

"I don't know yet. I'm thinking," he told her gruffly. She flew back up to the rafters and sat beside Robin. Of all the people to get stuck in this room with, she thought. He was so mad at her and she wasn't even sure what she had done. She just knew it had something to do with Aqualad. He seemed to think that she preferred Aqualad over him and no matter how many times she denied it, he just wouldn't listen. She wished that he would just talk to her. Maybe, since they were going to be trapped here awhile, they should talk.

"Robin?"

"Mmm?"

"Why is it that we are fighting?"

"Doesn't sound like we're fighting."

"You know what I speak of Robin. Please do not avoid my question," she asked softly. Robin sighed.

"We're fighting because the knowledge that you want Aqualad instead of me hurts. There are few things in this world that I really care about Starfire. Now I feel as if the most important has slipped through my fingers," he explained, being honest with her. What did it matter what happened at this point? His misery couldn't get any worse.

"I have not… slipped through your fingers. I do not love Aqualad," she insisted for what seemed about the hundredth time in two days.

"Starfire, you may not think that you do but the signs are all there."

"What signs? You will believe misinterpreted body language but not the heart of the person you love?"

"It's not unspoken, Starfire; you said it right to my face if you remember. I quote 'At least Aqualad will catch me.' Isn't that what you said?" he challenged.

"But it is not what I meant," she yelled, irate. "It was said in anger and the heat of the moment."

"And those are the times when the truth comes out. That's the only time a person always says what they mean."

"It was not what I meant! How can you sit here and tell me what I am feeling? If you love me as you claim, I would think you would be excited to hear that I have no real feeling for Aqualad. It is like you _want_ me to be with him. Is that it? Me being with Aqualad gives you an excuse for all the things that you have done to me?"

"I did to you?"

"Yes, you did to me! I did not ignore you, Robin, nor did I avoid you. I tried to speak with you and you brushed me off then acted like you did not want to see me when you found out that I was coming for pizza. Ever since Aqualad has shown up you have been acting strangely. What have you been trying to safeguard yourself from?"

"Safeguard… the safety codes!" he suddenly yelled out, a look of realization on his face. Starfire looked at him completely baffled at his answer.

"Excuse me?"

"The door, it has an override safe code in case something like this happened. I completely forgot about it."

"I do not know of any safety code."

"That's because I'm the only one who knows about it." He crawled over the rafters to a panel on the back wall. Attaching the grappling from his belt to the ceiling, he lowered himself down. He punched in a series of eight numbers and the door swung open. The floor closed up and Robin walked out, just barely missing the Starbolt that Starefire hurled after him.

**ooOOoo**

"A safety code? How bogus is that?" Beast Boy turned off the screen attached to a hidden camera in the training room. "All the work and all they ended up doing was fighting more."

"What if they're really not supposed to be together?" Raven said, just as disappointed as him. Beast Boy spun around confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it Beast Boy," she told him, "We've been doing all of this under the assumption that they're supposed to be together. What if they're not? Just because we want it to be doesn't mean that it will be. We might have to face the fact that they don't belong together."

"They have to get back together. What will happen to the Teen Titans if they don't?"

"We'll do the same thing that we always have. Fight crime," she said, not understanding why he would ask something that had such an obvious answer. Beast Boy shook his head.

"You think that Robin is going to be with team when he sees her everyday, fights by her side, but has to watch her fall in love with another guy? It'll be easier for him to go back to his old ways. Work with Batman and stay away from Starfire or just go solo."

"Just because we have one less member, it doesn't mean that the Titans are done for," she said, not wanting to hear that she might lose the only things in life that she cared for.

"Do you really think we'll be able to do this without Robin? I can't let this team break apart, Raven. My friends, family, life, and love are all in this tower. Everything that's important to me is right here and I'll be damned if I'm going to let that slip through my fingers." He stood up and stalked out of the room.

**ooOOoo**

Robin couldn't believe what he had done. He really screwed up. He didn't even know why they had argued. Wait, he took that back. He knew exactly why, he just didn't want to admit it. He was insanely jealous. Aqualad had won her over and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He loved Starfire more then anything and he had lost her to Aqualad. It was all Aqualad's fault.

He punched the wall then sat on his bed. He put his head in his hands and sighed in frustration. It wasn't _all_ Aqualad's fault. Robin pushed her away. He had been so afraid that she would choose Aqualad he didn't even give her a choice. He lost her and it was his own fault. He fell back onto his bed, covered his face with a pillow and screamed. Suddenly he realized that he wasn't the only one screaming. He sat straight up. He heard the scream again… and ran straight for Starfire's room.

**ooOOoo**

Starfire slammed her door shut in anger, almost breaking it off its hinges. Why did he have to be such a jerk? What could she have ever of seen in him? If Robin never had any faith in their relationship then she didn't want a relationship, or at least not one with Robin. Aqualad would have faith in a relationship. He had already shown interest so why not try and be happy with him?

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. Thinking it was Robin she opened the door in a huff.

"WHAT?" The anger in her voice immediately died. "Aqualad, I did not mean to snap at you."

"That's okay. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course, Aqualad." She stood aside allowing him to enter then closed the door. She walked over to her bed and sat down and looked up at him expectantly. Aqualad paced a bit then sat down next to Starfire, looking straight into her eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you Starfire. I like you a lot. I know we would be good together." He paused a minute. "But I also know that you and Robin had a thing." He stressed slightly on the word had. He knew about their little fight in the training room. He was planning to come here anyways but the argument he had heard through the door was just the thing to boost his cause. He could not have had better luck. Starfire's deep breath interrupted the silence that had ensued.

This was it. She could be with a guy who liked her and respected her, a guy she could be happy with. A guy who could help her forget about Robin.

But when she looked into the eyes of Aqualad she realized she could never forget about Robin. When she looked into Robin's eyes she saw love. She saw the same love in his eyes that she had always felt in her own heart when around him. All she saw in Aqualad's was lust. She didn't love him. She never would.

"I am sorry, Aqualad. I would like to be with you, but my heart will not allow it, at least, not yet. Robin holds my heart and I fear he always will. Maybe one day I will be able to forget about him, but not yet. It is too soon," she explained, wishing that she didn't have to hurt Aqualad as well but knowing that it was better to tell him now than later.

"You're still hung up on Robin? After all that I've done to separate you two?" he growled.

"Wha- what do you mean, separate us?"

"Ever since I came to visit I've wanted you Starfire. You walked around flaunting your body yet you claim to love Robin."

"I do love Robin!"

"_There's no such thing as love!_ It doesn't exist. It's just a deception that people convince themselves of!" he raged and Starfire stared at him.

"Your heart… it is… so… cold."

"Because of women like you. Then again, all women are exactly the same. Pretend you love them and then the minute a guy who looks better or has more money comes along, you leave them high and dry, no matter how much you hurt them in the process."

"I feel much pity for you, Aqualad. You have no love and it seems that you can feel none. How can you live with no love? I do not understand how a person could survive."

"I don't want you're pity, but I'm tired of your games," he told her. "You've rebuffed me one time too many. I've put too much effort into you not to get my reward." He shoved Starfire back on the bed and kissed her roughly and trapping her hands. She struggled against him, hating the feel of his cold lips on her own and trying not to gag as his tongue invaded her mouth.

"Get OFF!" Starfire screamed the words as loud as she could when she had the opportunity. She tried to fight him using her supernatural strength but Aqualad's matched, and possibly exceeded, her own. Her hands were pinned above her head, stopping her from using her Starbolts. Aqualad thought he had it all worked out, but he forgot one thing. Starfire screamed, eyes glowing but before she could blast him, her door was busted open.

"Get your hands off her, Aqualad."

**ooOOoo**

Robin ran for her room faster then he had ever run before in his life. When he had heard her scream his heart had all but stopped. He arrived at her door only to find it locked. He could hear a struggle going on inside. Stepping back from the door, he kicked it in with all his might. The lock broke and the door swung in. The sight he saw enraged him.

"Get you're hands off of her, Aqualad."

Aqualad looked over at Robin and stood up but didn't release his grip on Starfire. "This is none of your business Robin. She doesn't belong to you anymore."

"She doesn't _belong_ to anyone. She chooses who she wants to be with."

"And she _chooses_ to be with me," he said maliciously.

"Then why is she struggling to get away?" he asked. Sure enough, Starfire was struggling against his grip. Her face was now turned away from his and her hands pinned at her sides, making her totally helpless. "Let her go now and we'll let you walk out of here unharmed."

"You don't understand, Robin. There's never been a woman alive who refused me. Why start now?" Aqualad taunted, shrugging. Robin gritted his teeth.

"You'll regret it, Aqualad. This is you're last chance." Silence followed.

"Time is up!" Starfire screamed then slammed her foot down on Aqualad's. She kneed him in the groin and ran before he had a chance to recover his grip.

"Come back here!" Aqualad screamed, frustrated by her escape and his agony. She hid behind Robin, who was holding out his cape to shield her. "Back away from her, Robin, or things are going to get ugly."

"Well I can still see your face so I guess things are already ugly."

Aqualad's eyes narrowed. "You'll pay for that remark."

"Stay back, Starfire," Robin said, anticipating a fight from Aqualad. She just nodded dumbly not sure what to do. Aqualad was their ally wasn't he? Then why did he attack her? And why were he and Robin about to fight?

"No use protecting her; she'll be mine in the end. If you give her up now you won't get hurt."

"Give up now and maybe I'll only hurt you a little," Robin warned. No longer did he offer to let him walk out unharmed. He took a step toward Aqualad. "Maybe."

Aqualad's face was fixed with rage. He lunged toward Robin and Robin side-stepped him but was not expecting Aqualad to turn and kick him in the head. Robin was flying across the room but was back on his feet quickly. Aqualad lunged again but Robin didn't fall for it this time. He ducked and heaved Aqualad over his shoulder, causing him to land with a crash on Starfire's desk. Robin didn't even give him time to get up before punching him repeatedly in the face. Aqualad finally managed to block a blow and punch Robin with all of his superhuman strength. Robin had never felt so much pain in his life as he fell backwards but he forced himself up. Recklessly, Aqualad jumped toward Robin who avoided the attack and saw Aqualad face plant into the floor. Robin was on him in an instant. Pulling Aqualad's wrists behind his back, Robin pressed his knee into his back. He bent low, mouth next to Aqualad's ear.

"You're going to listen very carefully. You're going to leave this tower and you're never going to come back. If you need to contact us, you have the number. You'll never look at Starfire again and only associate with her if we happen to be fighting the same enemy. Contact us only if there is a threat. And if I find out that you tried to take another woman against her will, you're going to have a lot more problems than whatever bad guy is looking to take over Atlantis. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," came Aqualad's muffle reply.

"Good. Now I believe that Beast Boy is waiting at the door with your luggage." He dug his knee a little deeper before letting Aqualad up. Aqualad brushed himself off and strode toward the door. He took his luggage from Beast Boy. All were waiting expectantly for him to leave. Cyborg cracked his knuckles as a reminder.

"I'll be leaving now, but I won't forget this Robin. There's still a single girl in your group." His eyes fell upon Raven and immediately Beast Boy's arms wrapped around her waist.

"No," Beast Boy told him, "there isn't."

Aqualad scowled slightly then left, the door shutting permanently behind him. An immediate weight was lifted from the group.

"Well, glad that's over," said Cyborg turning around to the rest of the group. Raven's arm had found its way around Beast Boy's waist. Robin and Starfire seemed oblivious to the fact that anyone else was in the room. "I'm going to go see how much damage Star and Robin did to the training room." No one really seemed to notice him leave.

"You could've kicked his ass anyways," Beast Boy commented before turning to Raven. "I think that you owe me a discussion," he said and Raven looked up to see him smiling a rare smile.

"Sure we could talk. Or…" she let her voice trail off, not sure if she could say it out loud. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"Or?" he pressed. She took a deep breath and then did something completely out of character. Standing on her toes slightly, she pressed her lips to his.

"Or we could go out, to the movies, or dinner or something," she suggested.

"What like a date?" he asked, surprised.

"Something like that," she said smirking. Beast Boy opened the door for her.

"After you, my lady," he said, bowing dramatically. She started to head out the door.

"Where should we go?" she asked him.

"I don't care, as long as I get to kiss you again." The door slam cut off the sound of her laughter. Robin returned his attention to Starfire.

"Starfire I… I don't know what to say to you. I acted so horribly to you. I was just so scared that I would lose you to him, that I didn't give you a choice. I should have known better. I should have trusted you," he said, cursing himself.

"You are right, you should have," she agreed and then sighed. "But I also should have understood. I knew that he tried to make advances and I did not say anything about the nick name and I should have. I knew it was special between us and I should not have said the things I did. I was angry and just as scared about losing you. Perhaps it was a little of both our faults."

"More like it was mostly mine," he said. Starfire smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can agree to that," she said. Robin laughed, his arms snaking around her waist.

"So is it possible that you'll take this idiot back?"

"I would have no one else," she answered him honestly, glad that this was all behind them. He kissed her, softly at first, but all the pain and longing caused him to kiss her hard. He had missed her so much, and he had almost lost her out of his own sheer stupidity. Now that he had her he wasn't going to lose her.

"Starfire?"

She nuzzled closer to him. "Yes Robin?"

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, square, black box. "I've been carrying this around for about a month. I was going to wait until our anniversary, but I don't want to wait anymore." He got down on his knee and looking up at her he slowly opened the box revealing a simple diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Starfire's eyes went wide. They slowly filled with tears of happiness. "I already told you I would have no other."

Robin smiled widely and stood up. He slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love you, Starfire."

"And I love you, Robin. Now shut up and kiss me."

**ooOOoo**

All done! I hope everyone enjoyed. Also, their ages in this is somewhere between 18 and 20. They're a lot older in this than they were in the series because it's supposed to take place about three years after its prequel which does follow the time line of the beginning of the series.

I'm pretty sure that I'm going to add an epilogue so stay tuned!


	6. Happily Ever After

This is the last chapter. However, there's a little surprise for you at the end of the story if you read my author notes. Until next time friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all.

**ooOOoo**

Starfire paced the room, unable to calm her nerves. She looked in the mirror for about the hundredth time that morning. She was just wearing a robe, nothing special but it was the rest of her that made her nervous. Her nails were perfectly manicured, her hair pulled up into an intricate hairstyle on her head and her face covered in well done make-up. There were diamond studs in her ears and her ever present diamond engagement ring. Only today it rested on her right hand instead of its usual place on her left. Today its old spot would be taken by her wedding band.

Today, Starfire was getting married.

Of course, she had known this for awhile, been expecting it, was even excited about it. It had taken a year since he asked to bring it all together but they had finally managed to get everything settled and so here she was. No more excuses or problems or hesitations. Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true. She seemed to be having many hesitations today.

"Starfire?" came a voice that was simultaneous knocking on her door. Starfire walked over and unlocked the door letting Raven slip into the room. Raven was already dressed in a dark blue gown that was backless. There was a slit up the back of the dress but nothing that was immodest and her short hair was pulled back, baby's breath sprinkled in it. She looked amazing and Starfire wondered how she was ever going to compare. She was not nearly that beautiful.

"Yes, Raven? What is it that you needed?"

"Actually, I came to see if _you_ needed anything." The words came out slowly as Raven looked at her, baffled. "Star… why aren't you in your dress yet? You're supposed to be out there in about ten minutes."

Starfire looked at the dress that was hanging on the back of the door, taunting her, telling her that she would look like a marshmallow in it and that Robin would suddenly see that he didn't want her. She shook her head, trying to dislodge the thoughts from her head. If Robin hadn't already left her after all the things that they had been through he certainly wasn't going to leave because she was dressed in white.

"I just… I'm not ready," Starfire said to her friend.

"Well, I can see that," Raven said, gesturing to her robe. Starfire shook her head.

"No, that is not what I meant. What if he decides one day that he does not want me?"

It took Raven a minute to catch on. "You mean Robin? The guy who has wanted nothing but you for the past five years? Well, longer than that because I'm pretty sure that he fell in love with you the second that he met you."

"That is not forever though. What if one day he decides that he no longer wants me?" Starfire asked frantically. Raven just smiled and hugged her friend. She didn't blame her for being nervous. The rest of your life was a long time and to be with only one person all that time was a daunting perspective. However, she had never seen anyone adore Starfire like Robin. Well, maybe not anyone and she thought of her own green haired partner waiting outside the door.

"Robin isn't going to leave. He has never wanted anyone but you and he never will. You are a perfect fit for him. Now, let's get your dress on so that you don't keep your future husband waiting."

Starfire carefully stepping into her dress, letting Raven button it in the back. She faced the mirror again but this time, the image that was reflected back to her didn't scare her nearly as much.

"Ready?" Raven question. Starfire took a deep breath and then nodded. "Alright, I'm going to step out but Cyborg will be by the door and tell you when it's time to go."

Raven slipped out the door and greeted the two boys that stood before her.

"How is she?" Beast Boy asked. Raven watched him for a moment, not able to get enough of him in his tuxedo. So much had happened since that visit with Aqualad and seeing Beast Boy in front of her made her realize how much she really cared for him.

"She was freaking out a little but she's okay now. Cyborg, when I cue you, get Starfire." Raven took Beast Boy's hand. "Ready?"

"Ready," he assured her and they walked down the hall. The living room had been transformed, everything being stored elsewhere so that they could hold the wedding there. Robin stood at the front, obviously nervous even from this distance. Beast Boy was his best man and Starfire had asked Cyborg to give her away since her own father was unable to come, being on a distant planet and all. "Hey, Raven?" he asked before they walked down the decorated aisle.

"Yes?" She looked up at him, green eyes meeting violet. Sometimes she forgot just how tall he had gotten. Beast Boy had hit a growth spurt around nineteen, pushing him to an unexpected 6'1".

Beast Boy just looked at her for a moment. He was usually astounded by how gorgeous she was but, dressed up like this, he literally had to remember how to breathe. The wedding was stirring all kinds of feelings he had always had but had been so afraid to tell her. Raven wasn't big on showing her emotions and it made it increasingly difficult for Beast Boy to discern what she really felt about him. With Robin and Starfire getting married, though, he knew he couldn't keep it from her any longer.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened at his confession but she also smiled. Rising to her toes, she pressed her lips against his. "I love you too," she told him, before leading him down the aisle.

**ooOOoo**

"It's time, Star," Cyborg called from his spot next to the door. When she opened it he was stunned. He though Raven had looked good all dressed up but Starfire bathed in white made Raven look like she had just rolled out of bed. He offered his arm and she took it lightly, her steps tentative. Cyborg leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry; everything is going to be fine."

"Perhaps I should just stop breathing. It would be easier," she jibed back. They walked, making their entrance at the top of the aisle. She could see Robin, his eyes never leaving hers.

Robin's mouth was hanging open in astonishment. Starfire wore a halter dress that flared out at her waist and fell to the floor. There was beading around the neckline that matched the beading on the bottom of the dress and a green sash tied around her middle, following the line of her train. Her long veil was attached to the underneath of her hair and she held her bouquet in front of her and was concentrating on not tripping. It was like she was walking in slow motion towards him, a vision in white.

Cyborg kissed her on the cheek and then moved her arm to Robin's who took it, kissing her himself.

"You look amazing," he told her. "I love you so much."

All of Starfire's fears dissipated with his words. This was where she was meant to be, why she had come to Earth and where she was planning to remain for her very long life. Nothing else mattered to her as long as she would be able to spend it with Robin.

"I love you," she answered. She kissed him again and they both turned towards the priest.

"Dearly beloved-"

Five alarms simultaneously went off and the Titans all pulled out their communicators. There was a bank robbery down town that needed immediate attention and the five friends just looked at each other and then at their guests, then the priest.

"Hey, don't worry," Batman said, standing up followed by Kole and Gnarrk.

"Yeah, we'll take care of it," she said.

"But… friends, you do not need help?" Starfire asked, angry that her friends had to leave. Kole and Batman looked at each other before looking back towards the bride.

"No, you stay," Kole assured her. "We really don't want whoever it is to die and I think that if you get your hands on him they might. We'll be back for the reception, don't worry." The trio walked out the door and Starfire looked at Robin. He just shrugged.

"Let's see if we can do this without the interruptions," Robin said, smiling at her. Starfire smiled in return, slipping her hand into his. They both turned their attention once again to the priest.

"Dearly Beloved…"

**ooOOoo**

:-D They're so cute I can't even stand it. Also, reading this gave me a really good idea for a Beast Boy/Raven story. So it looks like there will be a threequel. Man, this is turning into a bigger thing than I expected. It's like… a series now. Enjoy! ****BB and Raven threequel is up! It's called "Frustrations."****


End file.
